My Brother Saved Olympus
by The Not So Goddess
Summary: Everyone knows siblings don't tell each other everything. Like my brother doesn't know I've got the biggest crush on this guy, James. But I didn't expect him to hide the fact that he's a half-blood. That information you tell a person. Apparently not.
1. Camp HalfBlood?

**A/N: Hi people of Fanfiction! I would like to say I know I'm writing another story "All I Wanted Was A Normal Life", but I have writers block for that story right at the moment so I need to write something else to get rid of it. This story takes place after TLO but before TLH (The Lost Hero). This thought just came to me one day and I had to write it down. I don't own the PJ series. I do own Clair, James, and all my other OCs. I also don't own Psych. I hope you enjoy!**

"Take a deep breath Clair, he's just a guy." I tell myself. I look at him talking to his friends. His blond hair is messed up in just the right way. His eyes shine in the afternoon sun.

"A super hot, cute, incredible guy." I mutter. I can't do this I just can't! I go to leave when he notices me.

"Hey Clair!" He calls. I turn back around and head towards him. Acting like he's not the most perfect thing in the world.

"Hola James!" He laughs. He knows I only know three words of Spanish, "hola", "rojo", and "blanca". Personally I think it would be easier if everyone spoke the same language. Maybe school would get out earlier if we had on less subject.

I walk up and sit down next to him. He puts his arm around me and I try really hard not to melt there and then.

"We were just talking about how your brother is coming back today." What he says makes me forget completely about how he makes me melt. My brother is 16 years older than me but we're really close. I rarely get to see him because he works at this full year camp called "Camp Half-Blood". I know it's a weird name but apparently it's for people with ADHA and dyslexia, both things my brother has. His name is Percy. Well it's actually Perseus but who wants to be called that?

Anyway, he comes back for my birthday, Christmas, and one week at the end of the school year. It just so happens that the week starts today. Today is the last day of school and it's Friday so Percy's going to leave next Friday. Every time he leaves he takes James and his friends with him. James also has dyslexia and ADHD. And he totally embraces it. He says it makes him stronger. The list of reasons why I love him just keeps getting longer.

"I know I'm psyched! I just wish I could see him more often." I say looking down at my feet. I love my brother a lot and can't stand to be away from him. He's like my own personally teddy bear. He lets me mock him and doesn't get mad when I want to play some game with him like normal brothers.

"Maybe you can come to camp with us this year." One of James' friends, Rick, says. Just when I'm about to say "that would rock", James interrupts me.

"No, Chiron would not be very happy." Whoa, wait. Chiron?

"Isn't Chiron the name of the centaur that trains heroes like Hercules?" I ask. Ricks' eyes widen and James curses beneath his breath but before I can interrogate them about it Gavin speaks, he's another one of James' friends.

"Hey Clair, did you catch last nights episode of "Psych"?" That made me forget about the whole "Chiron" incident completely.

"Omigosh yes! It was genius! I know it was an old episode, but you gotta love a good dinosaur dig." I say laughing at the memory of the episode.

"Yeah it was funny to see Shawn and Gus fighting over who was going to dig up the dinosaur."

"Ha ha, yeah." I laugh. Then all of the sudden I hear a car horn. I look over towards the sound and see my mom, Sally Bloufis, at the wheel of our red Prius.

"Oh shoot! I've got to go. My brother is waiting at home." I start running toward the car but I look back when I hear James' voice.

"Bye." He says and winks at me.

If I wasn't so psyched to see Percy, I would've died.

"Slow down." My mom yelled as I raced up the stairs to our apartment. I didn't listen to her I just ran faster.

"Percy!" I yelled. "Percy!" When I opened the unlocked door to the apartment I saw him. His jet black hair was messy and his green eyes sparkled. He was wearing an orange shirt that said "Camp Half-Blood" with a pegasus below it. I ran up to him and practically tackled him.

"Good to see you too Clair."

"Why do you have to be gone for so long?" I always ask this question. I always get the same answer and we always have the same small argument.

"I'm sorry, I've got work." This is the same answer he always gives me. Anger surges through me as usual.

"Why can't I come to this so called 'camp'?" I ask very annoyed.

"My boss won't allow it." I guess I can't fight with his boss. It's not fair though. I'll never understand why I can't go to this stupid camp. At that moment Annabeth, Percys' wife comes in holding their little son Jack.

"Hi Annabeth!"

"Hi Clair." I love Annabeth. She's the best sister-in-law a girl could ever have. She's a strong independent women. She doesn't let Percy push her around. Though I don't think Percy can push anyone around. Annabeth is my role model. But the best part about Annabeth is that she knows about my crush on James and she keeps it a secret. She tries to help me the best she can but I can tell that the subject is not her forte.

My nephew, Jack, is 5 years old. He's the cutest thing I have ever seen. He has Percys' hair and Annabeths' stormy grey eyes. Whenever I see him he follows me around. Like _everywhere_. It's cute but really annoying.

"You are really excited to see Percy." My mom says as she enters the apartment.

"Why wouldn't I be excited to see the brother I never see?" I ask.

"Oh sweetie, you know he has work." She puts her arm around me. I quickly shake her arm off.

"You know we just had this conversation two minutes ago? You don't think I get that? I just find it unfair." I shrugged it off like it's not a big deal but it really is. I sigh, it's so not fair. The saying "life's not fair" flashes in my mind. Don't I know it.

"Sorry kiddo. I know what's it like not to see a family member." Percy pats my shoulder. A feeling of guilt washes over me. My dad, Paul, is not his dad. His dad is lost at sea. They say he's still lost, but it's been years. I personally think he's dead. Not seeing your brother is one thing, never meeting your dad is a whole lot worse. I try to apologize with my eyes but Percy just shakes his head, like it's not a big deal. But how can never meeting your dad not be a big deal? I know I would be emotionally scarred. This is one of the many things that seems off about Percy.

I've noticed these moments where he'll say something strange and then act like it never happened. With James and the others too. Like earlier today, looking back on it, it seems like Gavin was trying to distract me. It actually almost always happens when Percys' work comes up. It's then and there that I decide what I need to do to find out what is going on.

I need to get to Camp Half-Blood.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I have two things to say. Do you know what Psych episode I had Clair and Gavin talking about? If you do I might send you a sneak peak of the next chapter, you never know. And I think it's obvious that James is a half-blood. I want to know who his godly parent should be. I have a poll on my profile, so remember to do that because it'll help me update. Thanks!**

**-The Not So Goddess  
**


	2. Oh Romeo!

**A/N: Sorry it's short. I didn't know if I should end it there or keep going. I decided to end it (obviously) and I hope you like it. I have two questions. One is do you think I should change Jack's (Clair's nephew, Percy and Annabeth's son) name? Because it's Jack Jackson as whoever Me is pointed out. If so what should I change it to? And who should James' godly parent be? I've got three votes on my poll but I need to be absolutely sure that I pick the right god/goddess. On with the story.**

**I do not, I repeat DO NOT, own the PJ series. I only own my OCs. That is all.  
**

I need a plan. That's just the problem. I'm horrible with plans, that's more Annabeths' forte. I just need a way to hide in the in the bus they take to the camp. I'm drawing a blank and it's really bothering me. I need a distraction so I can clear my mind.

"By the way James is coming for dinner tonight." My mom tells me.

Perfect, a distraction.

"Really?" My voice sounds too happy. I cough. "I'm mean, okay." I act like it's not the best news in the world. Percy's oblivious, as usual, thank God. Annabeth shakes her head a smile on her face. My mom gives me a knowing wink. She knows? Oh whatever, as long as she doesn't go gaga over my crush I'm fine with it.

"When is he coming?" I ask, trying to act uninterested but failing.

"Two hours." My mom answers. I start to head to my room, possible outfits going through my mind. Maybe I'll wear that new shirt my dad got me...

"Where are you going?" Percy asks me. I stop and try to think of a good excuse that won't make him suspicious of my crush. If he finds out my chances with James will be even slimmer, he can be so protective.

"To get out of these... uncomfortable school clothes and slip into something... better." It's the best I can come up with. I don't wait for a response, I just run to my room.

I've got a dinner to get ready for.

James is going to be here in a couple minutes and I find myself playing with my long sleeved black shirt that has cool patterns in white. I'm also wearing jeans, I can't look like I'm dressing up it needs to look natural. I hear the doorbell ring and I start freaking out. I go from 'this shirt is too casual' to 'it's not casual enough'. I wonder if guys do the same thing? Freaking out over seeing the person they have the biggest crush on, I mean.

"I'll get it!" I scream so everyone knows the _I'm _going to be the first one the see James.

Man, I need a hobby.

I run to the door and quickly fix my brown hair before answering it. When I open the door I see James wearing a light blue button up shirt (which really makes his blue eyes stand out) and black jeans. I want him to kiss me but I know that won't happen. Why does he have to be so dang gorgeous?

"Hi Clair." He leans down and hugs me. I have to hold back a squeal.

"Hi James." I whisper. I don't even notice Percy coming in.

"James, why are you hugging my sister?" Percy asks. I quickly jump away from James. Percy's not that obtuse to realize that that hug was more then a friendship hug, at least on my part.

"Just saying 'hi'." James say, completely calm. I can tell Percy isn't buying it. But that's really the only thing he was doing. Wasn't it? I really hope so for Percy, but I'm having a mini party in my head right now by the thought of that hug meaning more then 'hi'.

"Maybe next time a _quick_ hug will work." Percy says.

"Aw but quick hugs are so... quick." James says as he steps into our apartment. I close the door behind him.

"Watch it Romeo. That's my little sister." Percy practically growls.

"That little sisters right here you know! Don't I get a say in this?" I say feeling kind of left out and I don't like Percy warning James not to flirt with me, I want that!

"Yeah, it's Clair's life she can do whatever she wants." James stand up for me. That's so sweet.

The room goes quiet, Percy and James are staring at me. I realize I just said that aloud.

"I didn't say that aloud did I?" I ask trying to stop the blush that's creeping onto my cheeks. They both nod.

"Oh for the love that is all good and sweet!" I lean back against the door.

"So I'm guessing that would include me?" James says leaning back against the table next to the door.

"Oh shut up." I glare at him.

"Okay I don't want to do this but I'm going to leave now. It looks like any romantic vibe going on between you two is gone so I'm going to see if mom needs help." Percy leaves. Well glade that's over. Then James leans towards me.

"By the way you look _really _good tonight." I can feel his breath on my face and I can't help the shiver that spreads thorough my body. He seems satisfied with the response and leaves. Leaving me with one thought in my head.

He likes my outfit!

**Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think and be honest. I would prefer to be told I'm awful then to wait ten years thinking I'm a great writer and then have someone crush my dreams. So yeah... **

**REVIEW! **

**DO MY POLL THING! **

**UPDATE! (Oh wait that's not right...)**

**HAVE A NICE LIFE!**

**- The Not So Goddess  
**


	3. Mini Chap Death To Camp Half Blood

**A/N: Okay, I have a really good idea where this is going but I need to figure somethings out first.**

**The first thing I need to figure out is who should James' godly parent be. I haven't gotten a lot of votes but I have got some. I would just like more votes so I can really be sure I know who you guys think James' godly parent should be. I'm not sure how much I can write about James if I don't know who his godly parent it. I wasn't going to tell you how many votes each god/goddess on my poll (one review vote) got but here it is:**

**Apollo: 2**

**Aphrodite: 1**

**Zeus: 1**

**Other: 0**

**Apollo obviously got more votes but it was only one more. Since you guys seem to like Aphrodite, Apollo, and Zeus being James' godly parent I kind of incorporated traits that demigods whose parents are either Apollo, Aphrodite, or Zeus might have. PLEASE if you read my story PLEASE vote. I don't care if you think it's a piece of garbage and should be tossed off the face of the earth for monkeys from Mars to eat, PLEASE VOTE!**

**I've got other things to figure out but that's the only thing you need to know.**

**I would also like to start a kind of contest thing. I've seen people do this a lot and I always have fun with it and have always wanted to try it. It's where you all submit your own character and I choose the ones I like the most to put in my story. This is to help me because I have roles for characters to play but I don't know what the characters should be like. (If that makes any sense.)**

**Anyway, I need 3-4 characters (maybe 5, depending how many characters I get). And don't just send me girl characters, I know I haven't talked about it but Clair has mostly guy friends. (James and his friends). But don't just start sending me only guy characters because I need at least ONE girl character. If they're are half-bloods they'll have a bigger role to play. I do need one human though. (Clair has normal friends too ya know.) So heres a short of half-blood outline you can follow if you choose to do so:**

**Name: (I expect first, middle, AND last)**

**Nicknames: (if any)**

**Godly parent:**

**Age:**

**History: (How they got to camp, life before camp, or maybe this is there first time to camp... you choose!)**

**Family: (Mortal parent and siblings, if any. Parent might be dead.)**

**Likes: (Doesn't have to be a super long list, just main interest. Like I like the sun but I would put it in this column unless I was a daughter of Apollo)**

**Dislikes: (Same thing as likes, doesn't have to be a ten-thousand paged list)**

**Romance: (Clair doesn't have to be the only one with romance. Oh and if your character has a boy/girlfriend, I hope some of them do, you can make him/her up too. I'll choose both. If you don't want to make the boy/girlfriend up I'll choose a character who doesn't have a boy/girlfriend to be your boy/girlfriend. If it's alright with the creator.)**

**Other: (anything I missed)**

**Here's a human outline (doesn't have to be a cool past or anything. I would prefer if it was normal, like no abuse or anything like that. But the character has to be good at making plans.)**

**Name: (I expect first, middle, AND last)**

**Nicknames: (if any)**

**Family:**

**Likes: (Doesn't have to be a super long list, just main interest.)**

**Dislikes: (Same thing as likes, doesn't have to be a ten-thousand paged list)**

**Romance: (Has to have crush or boy/girlfriend. No "is looking for love". Please tell me crushes or boy/girlfriends name. If it's a crush, it can be on one of James' friends.)**

**Other: (anything I missed)**

**You will be allowed to submit until March 17 (Saint Patrick's Day) or until I have found the characters I'm looking for. I'll let you know if I've picked your character. (Via PM)**

**Okay now that that's done. On with the story!**

Chapter 3 Mini: Death to Camp Half-Blood

I keep on looking at James through the corner of my eye. He is quite the charmer and he had my mom eating out of his hand in no time. I wish my dad wasn't at that stupid Boards of Ed meeting so that he could see how great a guy James is, so when James and I become boyfriend and girlfriend... Okay, I'm getting ahead of myself. I don't even know if James likes me. What if he has a girlfriend I don't about? Then I would be crushed and I would eat ice cream in my room all day.

But it has to be vanilla.

I start to panic. How could I be so stupid to believe that someone as perfect as James didn't have a girlfriend yet. Or maybe he has a crush on someone absolutely gorgeous and not a plain Jane like me.

"Clair are you okay? You look like you're having a rant in your head over a really depressing subject." James glances at me.

Note to self: Cool it with the internal rants.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" The question escaped my lips before I could stop it.

"No." He tells me, a small smirk on his lips.

"Good." I say without thinking. Shoot! I didn't meant to say that. James raises an eyebrow at me.

"For my friend." I act like I was going to say that the whole time.

"See she has a crush on you but I'm not going to tell you who, BFF confidentiality." I can tell that he's not buying it. He just shakes his head and goes back to eating. Just then Percy decides to speak.

"I have big, important news to tell everyone." He says while I take a sip of my water.

"I have to get to camp early, they need me, so I'll be leaving with the gang on Monday." I spit out the water that was in my mouth into Annabeth's face and I didn't even stop to apologize, I was too furious.

"Are you telling me that the little amount of time I have to spend with you is being shortened?" I yell at him. I don't even wait for him to answer. I keep on yelling.

"The time that I treasure and look forward to every single day of the year is being cut because someone else needs you? Have they even considered the fact that you've got a little sister who loves you dearly and that this little sister might need you too? Might need an older brother to protect her from the bullies at school? Might sleep in your bed for weeks because the aching feeling in her chest can't be filled and it seems like the only way to be close to you? That this little sister fears that one day she will forget the face and voice of her brother? No of course they didn't. Because if they did I would be going with you to this camp, I would be allowed to call you every night or at least on rough days. I would be allowed to see you more often and our visits would never be interrupted. They don't even consider it." Tears threatened to escape my eyes. I goet up from my seat and run to my room. I slam my door shut and lock. I fall to the floor, tears from my eyes falling with me. I'm gasping for air, my heart feels like it was being squeezed. I don't even care if James thinks I act more like a two year old than the fourteen year old I'm supposed to be. Family comes before everything. But apparently not to this so called 'camp'.

I pick up a book that I left on the floor and chuck it across the room, I didn't look to see where it landed. My eyes saw red when I thought of this camp. How can something as little as a camp have so much control over my life? Camps are supposed to be fun, this one ruins lives. I need to get to that camp. To find out why I can't go there. But I need a plan.

And I know exactly who to go to.

**A/N: I won't be able to update until I get a human character. You can also submit as many characters as you like.**

**I would like to change something. I got a review from Musafreen about how that time doesn't work. (Well Musafreen didn't say that, he/she just said he/she was confused.) I'm changing it to after TLH. Lets pretend Percy was saved, got his memory back, and we won the fight against the giants. YEAH! Paul and Sally had Clair during all of that. And Clair is 14 and if you remember from the first chapter, Clair said Percy was 16 years older then her. So if you do the math that's 30. I tried to make him as young as possible and still have Clair be old enough to find romance.**

**Please review and submit characters!**

**-The Not So Goddess**

**PS: This is my longest chapter and it's not even a full chapter. That's sad. And kind of funny... in a way.**


	4. Ready Or Not Camp Half Blood

_**A/N: Hi people of fanfiction. I would like to let you know that I still need one or two more half-bloods for my story. The human spot is already fill. (You'll see him in the story) The human character belongs to Musafreen. Thank you! Oh and I changed the last chapter a little bit to kind of ease into Clair's sudden outburst. Thank you again Musafreen for telling me I should do that. I really like constructive criticism! It helps me update so don't be afraid to tell me I should change something or if I should just rewrite it all together.**_

_**By the way, I wanted to update earlier but it wouldn't let me! It kept on saying stuff like "error" or whatever. I wanted to throw my computer across the room. But then I realized it was the sites' fault and not my computers'. And if I broke it that would be bad because this is my school computer. Yeah, trying explaining that one to your teacher. "I don't have my computer today, I threw it across the room." They would SO give me another one. (Note sarcasm.)**_

_**I don't own the PJ series or Sonic the hedgehog. If I did Clair would have been in the books and Sonic the Hedgehog would rule the world. (Come on, he's a blue hedgehog that runs really fast! What's not to like?) I only own my OCs. Musafreen owns her OCs.**_

_**So now on with the story!**_

After I get over that little meltdown I pick up my cell phone and dial one of my best friends number.

"Hello?" Dorian answers on the first ring. I smile, he doesn't know it's me because his phone doesn't have caller ID. He keeps on begging his mom for a new phone.

"Hi Nil." My voice sounds horse from all that crying.

"Hi Clear Sighted Clair!" I laughed at the nickname he gave me. One day he was really bored so he looked up names to see what they meant. Mine means Clear Sighted or Clear. He thinks it describes me perfectly. I think it can't be farther off. When he looked up his name he saw it meant descendant of Doris, a place in Greece. We both agree my name has a cooler meaning then his.

"Hey, Clair are you okay?" He seemed to just notice my rough voice.

"No." I answer honestly, I never lie to Nil. Never.

"Did someone hurt you. I swear if they did..." His voice trailed off leaving me to use my imagination to think of what he would do. I really love Nil. Okay, not like that! That's kind of gross. He's like my brother, he's always there for me when Percy isn't. He kind of takes the role as brother when Percy isn't around. I shake my head but then realize he can't see me.

"Um... No, no one hurt me. Well, no one hurt me physically." I tell him. Before I could explain he interrupts me.

"Someone hurt you emotionally? Was it James? I told you he was no good, I swear I'll kill him!" I could just imagine him pacing in his small room, running a hand through his thick, red hair. He's always had this thing against James. I don't know why, James is the perfect guy. I'm the one who doesn't deserve him.

"Take a chill pill, okay? It wasn't James. It was Percy's stupid camp." I say quietly, you never know who may be outside the door.

"So James had nothing to do with it?" He asks me.

"Well he was there, but he asked me if I was okay. Isn't that really sweet?" I kind of lightened up at the thought of James caring for me.

"Yeah. Great." It doesn't sound like he thinks it was that great. But whatever.

"Well anyway, I need your help." I tell him, crossing my fingers, hoping he'll do it.

"What?" He asks me.

"I need you to get me to Camp Half-Blood."

"I'll be over in ten minutes."

I lean my ear against my bedroom door. James left about five minutes ago. He knocked on the door to say goodbye, but I pretended I was sleeping. I didn't want him to come in and see the things I set up to help Nil and I to come up with a plan. Now Nil was at the door talking to my mom.

"Hello Sally." I hear Nil say, he and my parents are on a first name basis. I'm the same with his parents.

"Hello Dorian, I didn't know you were coming." I could feel my mom stare at Nil, trying to figure out what's going on.

"Oh, Clair called me and said she was upset. When I heard this I wanted to comfort her so I came right away. I don't think she knows I'm here." Nice one Nil! She'll absolutely buy that!

"Okay, I'll let you come in. She locked the door so you'll have to knock. Hopefully she's awake, when James went to say goodbye she was asleep." My mom tells him. Then I hear her whisper.

"Please make her feel better, I hate to see her like this." I can tell Nil nods and starts to head towards my room. I quickly got away from the door and sat on my bed.

"Knock, knock." I heard Nil whisper on the other side of the door. I slowly got up from my bed to make it seem as if I just got up. Just to make sure that my mom doesn't get suspicious and start to think that I've been doing some preparing for planning to get into a certain camp.

When I quickly unlock the door I pull Nil in. When he's in I quickly turn and lock to the door again. I went to turn around and I accidentally trip over my own two feet.

Figures.

I don't know how, but I ended up on top of Nil. My blue eyes inches from his brown eyes. Oh God, this is awkward.

"I'm so sorry!" I quickly got off him, my cheeks turning red at an unnerving speed.

"It's fine. Really." He turns to walk towards my bed but I still caught a glimpse at the small smile that starts to form on his lips.

"You're laughing at me!" I yell at him, trying to stop a smile from creeping onto my face as well.

"Am not!" He playfully shouts back.

"Are too!" I playfully smack him. He laughs.

"Whatever... though I'm not." I roll my eyes at him.

"Lets just get down to business." I whisper to him. Percys' room is right down the hall and Percy has had times where he walks by my room and 'happens' to hear me 'flirting' with a boy. I told him I was talking to Nil and there's no way I was flirting with him. He doesn't have to know that was a complete lie. But after that I kept my flirting with James down to a few flirty words once in a while.

"I have an idea but I'm not sure if it'll work." He whispers back, understanding why I want to stay quiet.

"Well what is it?" I'm trying to contain my giddiness. Finally a plan!

"Well it turns out that my grandma went to the camp. She told me the last time I called her." I smile at the thought of Nils' grandma. She's a sweet, old lady and she treats me like her own grandchild. You should see the gifts she gives me!

Nil and his grandma are really close. They talk to each other at least five times a week. He loves her and tells her everything. The thought of her having anything to do with that camp makes me upset. How can a women so good have anything to do with a camp so evil?

"And she gave me the address." Nil finishes. I almost don't hear him, I'm so caught up in my thoughts. Wait, evil has an address? Of course!

"An address? An address! Of course why didn't I see it before? We can take a cab to the address and talk to the people at this camp and ask them what their problem is! Nil I love you!" I kiss his cheek. I fall into a fit of giggles, trying to contain the joy that's bursting from heart.

Nil and I decide to call a cab right after Percy, James, Rick, and Gavin leave. We're going to tell our parents we're going to see a movie. Total lie. When we get to the camp we're going to sneak in.

Nil leaves three hours after he arrived. When he's about to go out the door I hear my mom quietly thank him. I smile because she has know idea what she's thanking him for.

An hour later I find myself dressed in my flannel pajama pants and oversized Sonic the hedgehog shirt. I fall asleep with a big smile on my face.

Ready or not Camp Half-blood, here I come.

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten from you guys. I hope you review this chapter too. And thanks for voting who you think James' godly parent should be. Right now it's between Apollo and Aphrodite. Thanks again Musafreen for giving me an absolutely AWESOME character! And thanks to Miette in the Rain for telling me what Clairs' name means. I found it very interesting and I wanted to put it in the story somehow.**_

_**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. My spring break has been going on for the past two weeks and we have been going to places with out internet access. I love having spring break for so long but I would like to have internet access.**_

_**REVEIW!**_

_**-The Not So Goddess**_


	5. Taxi Ride Of Death

**A/N: Hi guys and gals, here's a new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own the PJO series and pigs can fly!  
**

_"Hey you stop it you big bullies." I call at them from the dirty ground they had pushed me on. They just start to laugh at me. Tears fall down my cheeks, that just made them laugh harder._

_ "Aw look at the little baby." The first boy laughs._

_ "Does she want her mommy?" Asks the third boy._

_ "I think you're right." The second boy answers. The boys are older then me, most likely ten. I on the hand am five. The tears fall down my face with a faster speed. How can someone be so mean? I wish my brother was here so he could help me. _

_ "Leave her alone!" I hear a boy call. My hero! Though the voice doesn't have any effect on the three boys in front of me._

_ "And why should we?" One of them asks._

_ "Because if you don't I'll tell a teacher and that teacher will give you detention and tell your parents. That detention will be on your record and effect your educational life. Your parents will be very upset with you. They won't give you the video game you wanted or they will take away the games you already have. When you don't have a good education your parents will disown you and you'll end up on the streets, a hobo man." The boy who came to my rescue crosses his arms. The boys actually look scared. I saw the boy smirk._

_ "I saw a teacher arou-" _

_ "Lets get out of here!" The first boy interrupts. They run off._

_ "And stay away from her!" The guy yells. He turns to me._

_ "You okay?" He gives me his hand to help me up. I take it without question. _

_ "Thank you." I whisper, looking down and wiping tears from my eyes._

_ "How do you know all that?" I ask him, astonished that someone could know that._

_ "My grandma told me. Haven't gotten into trouble since." He smiles at me._

_ "What's your name?" He asks me._

_ "Clair Bloufis."_

_ "Got any nicknames?"_

_ "No, what's your name?" I ask him._

_ "Dorian Burke." He tells me with a handshake._

_ "Nicknames?" _

_ "Nil." That's a strange nickname._

_ "Okay... Nil?" How do you get Nil from Dorian. He bursts out into laughter._

_ "What's so funny?" I question him. He just laughs harder. I stomp my foot to get his attention. He stops laughing._

_ "I meant 'nil' as in 'no'." He burst out into another fit of laughter. A blush creeps onto my face._

_ "Oh I knew that." I tell him trying to cover up my mistake._

_ "But I want to call you Nil." He smiles at me._

_ "I like that."_

I awake to the beeping of my alarm. I smile at the dream I had. The day I met Nil was the best day of my life. I'm glade the dream was about that and not the dream I usually have. I'm about to get up when I see the time. Six o'clock. Ugh, I forgot to turn off my alarm. I quickly turn off my alarm and let dreams take me once more.

_"Clair we need to keep running." Nil calls from ahead. I can't run, my feet feel like weights. I try to go as fast as I can, the monster is right behind us. I'm not going to make it. Nil needs to go on without me._

_ "Nil go on. I can't-" I choke on my tears. The fear of dying is horrible but the fear of my friend dying is even worse. It doesn't look like Nil was going anywhere._

_ "I'm not leaving you. If we die, we die together." He runs back to me and takes my hand. I turn to look at the monster but I can't see him clearly. Everything is so blurry. _

_ Even though I can't see it, I know the monster is very close by. Nil stiffens next to me, saying a silent pray. I want to say one too but my mouth feels like it has shut down. I can't move any part of my body._

_ When I look at the face of the monster all I see are glowing red eyes. I want to scream, I want to cry! Anything instead of standing there!_

_ Out of nowhere another person appears. He looks familiar but I can't tell because his back is facing me._

_ "I defeated you once, I can defeat you again. No one harms family." The person says. I recognize the voice immediately._

_ "Percy!"_

I wake up again, this time covered in sweat. My mouth is open like I've been screaming. The fact that their's a very worried looking Percy looking down at me proves my theory correct.

"Clair, what is it?" He asks me. I can't help it, I burst into tears. Percy sits down on the bed and I cry into his shirt.

"Please... don't... leave me!" I say in between sobs. I've been having these dreams every night and they've been scaring me. Now that Percy is finally leaving it's really taken it's toll. This is the first time I've cried about it.

"Shh. Everything's okay. It's over now." He gentle rubs my back, skillfully avoiding my plea.

"Please." I whisper, my sobs calming down.

"I really wish I could." He whispers back. I nod. I don't know what else to do. We sit there for a very long time, both of us knowing we won't see each other for a long time.

Well, if you count less then a day long. But he doesn't need to know about that.

"Guess we're going!" Percy says, standing outside a Delphi Strawberry van.

Man they have good strawberries.

I run up and hug my brother, acting like I'm not going to see him for ages. This plan has to work and if they get suspicious it won't.

I come out of the hug and turn to James. We always wave at each other but this time he pulls me into a hug. I try not to act like it's not the best thing that has ever happened to me. My blush probably gives it away. I cough trying to cover it up.

"So, I guess I'll see you when I see you." I look down feeling embarrassed.

"I guess so." James smiles at me and I smile back.

"What, no goodbye for poor Rick?" Rick comes up to me moving his brown hair out of his brown eyes. The mischievous glint in his eyes becomes more distinct in the sunlight.

" Of course Rick!" I pull him into a hug.

"Ahh! I wasn't expecting a hug! You're wallet will suffice!" Wait.

"My walle-" I reach to my jeans pocket to find it's not there. "Rick!" He laughs, holding my wallet in front of my face. I grab it from him while his eyes are closed.

"I thought you said you would stop doing that!"

"I never said anything!"

"He never _thinks _anything too." Gavin comes up behind him, his green eyes shinning.

"You're right." I agree.

"You guys are so mean." Rick pouts like a five year old making Gavin and I laugh.

"Come on guys we need to get going!" Percy yells from inside the car. I think he just wants to make the time that he has to spend with Jack in the car shorter.

Jack hates the car.

"Bye Gavin." I hug him.

"Bye Clair." Gavin whispers before giving me a sad smile. I don't know what that is suppose to be but I mouth 'thank you'. After everyone gets into the car they start to go. I get ready to preform our leaving ritual.

"Promise to call or write if you get the chance!" I yell.

"You know we can't!" Percy yells back.

"Invite me to come on visitation day!"

"There isn't one!"

"Come visit!"

"I can't!"

"Tell me you love me!" He's rounding the corner at the end of the street but I swear I see him look into the side mirror.

"I love you Clair!"

"I love you too." My whisper gets lost in the wind.

I will see you again soon Percy, very soon.

"Mom can Nil and I go see a movie?" I cross my fingers, hoping I sound clam.

"Sure, is it okay with his parents?" I let out a sigh.

"Yes. I'll call him."

"Want me to drive you?"

"No we'll take a taxi."

"Okay tell me when you're leaving and when you get there. Also remember to call me when you're leaving this time." She smiles at me, reminding me of my last visit to the movies.

"I didn't know a guy was on the loose with a gun at the mall! I didn't think you wanted me to call you to say that I was alright! Never before have you wanted me to call you!" I yell walking towards my room.

"Well I do now." I look back to see a smile on her pretty face. I take a picture with my mind, knowing that when she finds out what I'm really doing she won't be smiling. I go into my room and call Nil.

Operation get into Camp Half-Blood is a go.

"Are you sure this is the right address?" I ask Nil as we pass farm after farm until there's nothing but grassy plains.

"For the millionth time, yes! Stop being such a Nervous Nelly!" I glare at him. I'm not a Nervous Nelly... all the time.

"Just making sure. I don't want to end up at some place where they enslave fourteen year old girls to do their bidding while fourteen year boys get to have the time of their life and then after a while forget about their fourteen year old girl who's a friend because their having too much fun so the girl dies alone and scared." I shudder and Nil gives me a funny look.

"How did you come up with that?"

"My minds a deep pit of insanity and you do _not_ want to go there." I try my best to keep a serious face, but Nil and I both end up in a fit of laughter.

After our fit of laughter Nil looks out the window and his expression changes drastically. Instead of the fun, care-free expression he always wears there's a serious, scared expression. At first I think he's pretending, trying to say a joke, I don't know, just something, but he doesn't do or say anything. I try to look around to see what made him act this way, but I don't see anything. What's wrong?

"Stop here." He tells the driver. I give him a questioning look as the driver pulls over but Nil ignores me. When the car stops Nil get out and I follow in suit. The driver, after we pay him, wastes no time in getting away from us and back down the road. As I watch him go I start to get a bad feeling. I look at Nil hoping for some sort of comfort. The look on Nil's face scares me. It looks blank and pale. He's staring off into the distance. When I look where he's looking I see what's making him so pale and I scream.

There is a flock of sheep a little ways into a meadow. That's not the only thing that is there. There is a huge cow like thing. I mean _mean_ huge, like house huge. It is standing on it's hind legs and is wearing what looks to be a... diaper? It has horns sticking out of it's head and a gold nose ring. But even though those things are terrifying, they're not the things that made me scream. No, the fact that it had glowing red eyes was the thing that made me scream.

The same eyes from my dream.

Someone up there is feeling piety on me today because my scream didn't effect the creature at all, it's just sniffing the air. For some reason I don't think it's sniffing for the nearest pizza place.

"What is that?" I whisper to Nil.

"A minotaur." I look at him with wide eyes. A minotaur? But isn't he suppose to be a myth? As in not real?

"You mean from Greek mythology?" I squeak.

"Yes." Nil's voice holds no expression.

"As in mythology, like not real?" Nil looks at me with eyes that I don't even recognize and says.

"We need to run."

So I that's what I do. I run as fast as I can. I sense Nil right beside me, running with determined stride. I try my best to keep up with him and am doing so right now, but I can already feel the burn. I will myself not to look back. I can't look back, I'm afraid of what my eyes will behold. I can't help it when I do.

I look back and curse myself for doing. The minotaur is running towards us, already where Nil and I wear standing. He stopped where he was to sniff the air. Now I defiantly know he's not looking for pizza. I don't curse myself for seeing the monster. No, I curse myself because I trip over a rock and land on my ankle.

And I'm pretty sure it's broken.

I have to hold back a scream. I can't make it easier for the monster to find me. Nil looks back and sees me on the ground. He runs back and helps me up. I nearly cry out in pain when I try to put pressure on my leg.

"Clair, we need to keep running!" I start to sob, Nil said the same thing in my dream.

"Nil go on. I can't-" I chock on my tears, just like I did in my dreams. My dream self had it right, Nil needs to go on. Now that I'm awake my emotions are ten times as powerful and the ache in my heart feels like it's going to kill me. Nil can't die, he just can't!

"I'm not leaving you. If we die, we die together." I want to say something, but I can't through my sobs. Why did he have to say what he said in my dream word for word? It makes it all the more horrible. I give him a small nod and turn to see the monster coming towards. I wish this were a dream so I couldn't see all the details on this horrid beast. I want to run, but I know I can't with my foot. I try not to look the monster but we're at the bottom of some hill and there's nothing to look at except some tree at the top.

The monster is thirty feet away now and all hope of surviving has left me. Percy is not going to save me like in my dreams. I'm actually glade he isn't, I don't want him to get hurt saving me.

The monster is right in front of us when out of nowhere someone pushes Nil and I to the ground out of the monsters reach. Somehow I hit my head on a rock. My eye sight goes fuzzy and it's hard to make sense of anything. Through the haziness the monster comes to a slow stop and looks around confused, probably the same expression on my face at the moment. The person that pushed Nil and I to the ground is gone but someone is standing in front of the monster.

"I defeated you once, I can defeat you again. No one harms family." I gasp.

"Percy." I whisper before everything goes black.

**A/N: This is the longest chapter yet! It's also the most eventful chapter yet so that might have something to do with it. Please tell me what you think! To me it seemed a little bit rushed but as they say, you are your worst critic. How were the dreams? Were they odd and awful? Please tell me! Last time I only got one review and it made me feel like it was a bad story. But then I got emails telling me that people added my story as favorites or alert and it made me feel a little bit better. But a review would make my day! I understand how sometimes you don't feel like reviewing so here's a review you can copy and past. (I saw some people do this and I think it's cool.)**

**Dear The Not So Goddess,**

**That was good! I like how you added the Delphi Strawberry truck. There were a lot of funny lines.  
Omigods! Clair and Nil got attacked by a minotaur! I wonder why! You're right, it was a little rushed. Slow it down next time. I wonder what's going to happen to Clair and go Percy for being an awesome brother! Thank the gods he saved her I thought she was going to die!  
UPDATE!**

**From,  
(Pen name here)**

**So yeah...**

**On other news I'm going to take down the poll on who James' godly parent should be. You'll find out in the beginning of the next chapter. I'm going to put another poll up on who you're favorite OC is. I will put all the OCs that have appeared in the story so far in the poll. Even Jack because he might be someones' favorite because he's Annabeth and Percy's son. Who knows. So please vote, I'm curious. Thank you!**

**Review!**

**-The Not So Goddess  
**


	6. My Life Gets Flipped, Ripped, and Spun

**_A/N: Hi guys! Sorry I didn't update that quickly. I had the first part of the chapter in my mind, which I wrote out as soon as I published chapter five, but I couldn't think of how to end it. It's kind of short, but I'll try to make the next one longer, really I will. This is the LAST chapter to submit half-bloods. I repeat LAST CHAPTER. I don't know if I've said this before in another authors note, but if I did I'm changing it. So if you want to feel free. The first half-blood that I've chosen will appear in the next chapter. Not much more to say..._**

**_I don't own the PJO series. While I'm at it, I also don't own my brother's DS..._**

****I wake up with a groan. Light is seeping through my closed eyelids. I'm on a bed and I have no idea where this bed is exactly, it's defiantly not mine. I snap my eyes open when I feel someone put a cool cloth on my forehead.

"What?" I sit up, but the person next to me pushes me down.

"What happen-" I started, but then memories of what happened came flooding back. Oh no, Percy!

"Percy!" I try to sit up again. "Someone needs to save Percy!" Again the person pushes me down.

"Shh. It's okay. Percy's fine and so is Dorian. You hit you're head pretty hard but you're safe." Wait, I recognize that voice.

"James?" He smiles at me. I sit up and hug him as tight as I can, so happy to see a safe face.

"Shh. Stay down you took a nasty blow to the head." He pushes me back down and continues to press the cloth to my head. Now that I think about it my head starts to hurt a lot and the room starts to spin. I reach up to my head and feel a bandage. I try to move my feet but a pain courses up my left leg.

"Aw!" I groan.

"Hey, easy. You broke you're ankle. It's going to be in a lot of pain."

"Freaking perfect." I mutter. How am I going to explain this one to mom? _Oh hey mom, I broke my ankle. Yeah, I'm fine... how did it happen. Well it's a funny story, I was going to Percy's camp even though I'm not suppose to and, this is the funny part, I got attacked by a minotaur. Isn't that something? _She'll surely flip her lid.

"Since when did you say 'freaking'?" James asks, an eyebrow raised. Obviously joking

"Ever since I got attacked by a freaking minotaur." Suddenly James' face darkens.

"James?" I've never seen his face like this before, what's going on? Oh wait, I just got attacked by a minotaur. Right.

"Why did you do that Clair? You could have gotten hurt!" His voice stays calm but I can tell he's fuming on the inside. I know I shouldn't get mad, but I do. Hey I've been through a lot.

"I'm sorry James, but too late for that. I've been hurt for years and these injuries are nothing compared to what I've been going through!" I tell him as calmly as I can, doesn't work that well.

"What do you mean Clair. Please tell me what is worse than a minotaur attack?" Sarcasm drips from his words. This just adds more fuel to the fire.

"Oh I don't know, possibly never seeing your brother. Living in this whole cloud of confusion that would all go away if this camp went away. I don't even-" I didn't get to finish that rant though because James' lips crash down onto mine. I instantly kiss back, the feeling is better than I ever imagined. I swear I see sparks, the emotion mad is not even there anymore. He slowly pulls away and I get to look into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Whoa." I whisper. He smirks and I think I've never seen a prettier picture.

"Just don't hurt yourself again." He tells me.

"If I keep getting that response I'll hurt myself a million times." The words are out before I can stop them. I quickly cover my mouth.

"I mean... what I meant to say..." My mumbling was stopped my his lips. Whoa, I think I've never been happy to have someone distract me before now.

He pulls away slowly. I lean back into my bed, all thoughts of the minotaur and my broken leg forgotten. James just kissed me twice and I swear I had died and gone to heaven. I look over at James and it looks like something is troubling him. Before I can ask what he starts to talk.

"I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" I feel like I'm in a dream. My crush just kissed me! I can't wait to tell Nil.

"About your bother." This pulls me out of my dream state.

"What about him. Oh God you lied to me before, he's not alright." Tears form in my eyes. Why Percy? It should have been me, he didn't have to die!

"No, he's been keeping something from you." James looks like he doesn't want to continue.

"James, you can tell me." I want to reach over to comfort him, but I'm not sure if it's okay. I'm mean we just kissed and all, but couldn't that have been a spur of the moment thing? Oh gosh, I kissed James! Twice! Now if only there was a third time... wait James is trying to tell me something. Right, back on track.

"Well you know Greek mythology?" I nod my head, unsure of where this is taking me.

"What if I told you it was real?" I look at him trying to keep a straight face, but I laugh.

"Greek mythology... real? Ha ha!" I say through my laughter then something clicks. The minotaur is from the Greek myths... I was a attack by a minotaur... from the Greek myths.

"Holy cheese doodles." I whisper. James looks at me gravely.

"You were never suppose to find ou-" I interrupt him.

"You planning on keeping this from me? For exactly how long?" I exclaim, this is big news that you don't just keep locked in a closet. I hear James mutter something that I can't hear.

"What? Speak up James."

"Never." He says.

"Are you kidding me? That's... that's... tha... never?" I mumble over my words, finding it hard to believe that Percy would keep something that big from me a secret. A crush is one thing, but a whole new world. You've got to be joking!

"There's more." James say quietly. He's been acting out of character ever since this mythical world was brought up, I wonder why.

"Don't tell me, you and Percy are half-bloods? So are Gavin and Rick I'm presuming? And this is a whole camp for half-bloods to train for monsters like the minotaur?" I start laughing, meaning every word as a joke, but with the look James gives me you'd think I just said the thing he was about to tell to me. Wait...

"You're freaking joking." I curse. Gavin, Rick, and James, all half-bloods! What? This can't be happening. No it's not true, it's just a dream. It's all just some sick dream. And Percy! A half-blood! My own brother and I didn't even know. Percy wouldn't keep something like this from me. Of course not! I'm his sister and he loves me. He's told me a million times! This is just a dream. Just a dream.

"Why did you kiss me?" I ask this without thinking. I don't want to talk about half-bloods or minotaurs or the Greek gods. I want to go back in time to when we kissed.

"You don't want to know more about this camp or half-blo-"

"Why did you kiss me?" I repeat. I can't talk about Greek mythology at the moment. I just can't or I'll have a heart attack.

"Because... I wanted to kiss you as a normal person." I look at him, of course this leads to him being a half-blood, everything has to. But what exactly does he mean?

"What do you mean. If you're a you know what aren't you always going to be a you know what?" I can't bring myself to say "half-blood".

"Well, you didn't know that. You thought I was a normal person when I kissed you, right?" I nod my head. "I've liked you for a long time Clair, a really long time. But the thing is I never wanted to like someone the way I like you. I wouldn't get to have a normal life with that person. There would always be monsters and the person I liked would always be running away with me. That person would never know what we were running from because I don't think I would be able to tell her. Of course there was always a half-blood I could fall in love with, but it would just be worse. I didn't want to fall in love and when I started to fall for you I knew it was Aphrodite telling me that it wasn't my decision to make. I didn't want to get you hurt. I wanted to protect you from my life. So much for that now." He paces back and forth running a hand through his hair. My heart fills with warmth when he stops talking. James felt this way about me? I felt tears form in my eyes. His back is facing me, but I need to see his face to tell him that it's okay that he's a half-blood. That no matter what happens with all this Greek mythology I don't care as long as we're together. I slowly get off the bed. My ankle hurts like crazy, but I try not to put too much weight on it. I put a hand on James' shoulder.

"You shouldn't be-" He turns around and I kiss him, cutting him off from saying anything. He lifts my up bridle style, still kissing me, and carries me over to the bed. As he places me down he pulls away.

"So you don't mind that I'm a half-blood?" I shrug.

"You could be the big foot for all I care." He laughs and sits down next to my broken ankle.

"My broken ankle sucks, but nothing we can do about it, right?" I look at James' expression and it tells me a different story.

"Right?" I ask again.

"Maybe I can do something. Watch this." He places his heads hand over my ankle and mutters something that I can't hear. Then all of the sudden my ankle starts to glow.

"What the-" Slowly the glowing fades and when I move my ankle it doesn't hurt. I can move it around in circles. Wasn't it just broken like two seconds ago?

"James. Since you a... half-blood. Um... who is your... godly parent?" He takes a deep breath then answers.

"Apollo."

"Peachy."

**_A/N: I know the ending was kind of... well terrible, but I didn't know where to end it, as I've said before. So now you know who James' dad is. I hope you all agree with having Apollo be James' dad, I think it's a perfect fit and it really helped with the story. I would like to tell everyone again that there's a poll on my profile about who your favorite OC is. Please do it, I'm curious. _**

**_Thanks for reading! Please review, reviews make the world go round. (Not really, but it sound cool.) I love hearing what you have to say about my writing! So press that button and REVIEW! Here's a review you can copy and past if you don't feel like writing a review:_**

Dear The Not So Goddess,

I can't believe James and Clair kissed! And James' dad is Apollo? That's cool and work well with his character. And he fixed Clair's ankle, that was nice of him.

Update soon!

From,

(Your name)


	7. I Keep Clicking My Heels

**_A/N: Hi guys, sorry about the wait. I wanted to make it long and I wanted to add an OC in it. I only added one and I hope I did her character justice. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series. Do you really think I do?_**

Chapter seven: I'm Clicking My Heels, When Will I Go Home?

So far I think I'm handling it well. I've kind of come to accept that half-bloods are real. Oh and I think I can handle the fact that my friends are half-blood. Well, I guess James is my boyfriend now, right? I'm just going to say yes because I don't need another thing to worry about. I can also accept the fact that my brother is a half-blood. What I can't believe is that he didn't tell me.

Is it that he doesn't trust me? Is that why he thought he couldn't tell me? Did he think I would blab? To who? Is it that he didn't think I was important enough to tell me? Did he think I wouldn't care? That I wouldn't accept him? That I would call him a freak? That I wouldn't love him anymore?

Oh, why did James have to go to stupid training? If he was here he would distract me from these thoughts or maybe he could help me. Maybe then I wouldn't be pacing back and forth in a room that's in what they call the 'Big House' or whatever.

I let out a sigh of frustration before collapsing on the bed. Tears form in my eyes, as I think of all the reason why Percy wouldn't tell me about his other life. Was this life more important than the one he shared with me?

"Knock, knock." I look up to see Nil at the door. Relief washes through me and I can't believe how much I missed him, I hadn't really thought about it until now. I guess I was so busy trying to accept that a mythical world is real that I didn't think of him. Wow, I'm a really bad friend. Despite thinking that I hadn't thought about him, I waste no time, I run up as fast as I can and hug him with all my might.

"Nice to know you're glade to see me." He says, knocked over a little from the hug.

"I'm just glade you're okay." I whisper to him. He hugs me closer.

"You too." The tears that formed in my eyes earlier fall freely now. Something about seeing Nil makes me think of what my life was before all this happened. It has not even been three days! I knew life could change instantly, but this is ridiculous! Nil notices and leads me over to the bed.

"Hey, shh. It's okay. I'm here for you." I sit down on the bed and lean into him.

"It's just so scary." I sob.

"I know, but we can make it through this. Together." I nod my head into his chest.

"Hey, do want to know something really cool?" I smile at Nil through my tears. He knows just what I need, a distraction.

"Sure." I wipe tears off my face.

"My grandmother was a half-blood." I know I should be surprised, but I'm not. It's become the norm.

"So what? That makes you like, a third-blood?" He laughs at me.

"A third-blood? Really?" I shrug.

"Hey, you never know."

"So that's why I'm staying in Apollo cabin, since she is a daughter of Apollo." He informs me.

"I'm so telling her this. Wait, did you say Apollo?"

"Yeah." I can't believe it!

"OMIGOSH JAMES' IS IN THAT CABIN!" I jump up screaming. Nil falls back on the bed in shock. I'm too busy squealing to think much of it.

"Oh, this is so cool! When I go to visit you guys I don't have to go to two separate cabins! We can all hang out, except of course when James and I want to be alone. You'll understand if that happens, right?" I don't want him to feel like a third wheel.

"And why would you and him want to be alone?" Oh, that's right, I haven't told him.

"James and I kissed! We kissed! As in on the lips! I would assume that means that he wants to go out with me. And you should have heard to sweet things he said to me." I'm so happy about that recent event. I look over at Nil, expecting him to be as happy as I am. But he isn't. His hands are clenched and eyes narrow in anger.

"Nil what's wrong?" I go over to comfort him about whatever it is that is making him angry. He pulls his hand a away before I can touch it.

"Get away from me!" He shouts at me and gets off the bed and away from me. What did I do? My heart feels like it's being squeezed, it hurts so much. How can he say that? He's my best friend he isn't supposed to say that!

"Nil what did I-" He cuts me off.

"I got to go. I have training with Apollo cabin. I shouldn't have wasted my time coming here." He looks me straight in the eyes. I don't even see the old Nil anymore. His eyes are cold and ruthless. They don't have their usual sparkle. I feel cold with despair at his words. He was himself just five minutes ago. What happened?

Then I notice something that makes my heart clench. He is wearing a Camp Half-blood tee shirt. My hands clench in anger, just like Nil's did before. Of course this camp has something to do with Nil's change! Why wouldn't it? Just another chance to bring my life crumbling down!

"What did they do to you?" I whisper to him, my eyes filled to the brim with tears of hate.

"They gave me a family." I stared at him in shock.

"You have a family Nil! You've got a mom, a dad, and a grandma who loves you! And you got me remember or has the camp made you forget? God Nil, you're joining the enemy!"

"At least they gave me something I never had Clair! A real best friend!" He goes to storm off. I reach out and stop him. What makes him think I'm not a real best friend? All anger for the camp subsides. I don't want to lose my best friend.

"Nil, I-"

"Don't call me Nil! It's Dorian." He gives me one last hard stare and pulls his arm out of my grip. He goes out the door and slams it behind him. With that he's gone. Just gone.

I slowly lower my hand down from where I grabbed his arm. How could he say all those nasty things? He was always so nice and I really tried to be nice back. We helped each other when things got sticky. I didn't want to lose my best friend, but I just did.

I just lost my best friend to this camp.

I can no longer hold myself up, I fall to the floor, sobbing.

PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO

I feel like my world is falling apart. I'm not supposed to feel this way. I had my first kiss today, I'm suppose to be rejoicing not wallowing in sorrow. After I finally got myself off the floor I quickly got out of that room. (After making sure my eyes didn't look red from crying, of course.) I snuck out of the house, which turned out to be not as difficult as I thought, than I headed straight to the beach.

I love the beach, what's not to like? The sand is nice, the water's cool, and sounds are relaxing. My family and I sometimes go to a beach house and I love those times. I told Percy that I loved the beach once and he started laughing and promised me that every time he saw me he would take me there, if he could.

So when James told me there was a beach near by, I took a note of it in my mind to go there at some point. I guess sooner is better than later.

As soon as I get there I take off my shoes and let the sand envelop my feet. Carrying my shoes, I walk further towards the water, hoping with each step that my worries will fade. All fade, but one.

Why did they have to go after Nil? Why? He has always been the best friend I wanted and the brother I needed. Did I do something so that someone up there decided I didn't deserve him?

I sit down a little bit up from the water. Despite my wishes, I cry again. It's just not fair! Why did I want to go to this camp in the first place? It makes no sense now. What was I trying to prove? It's not like they would have let me stay if I hadn't been attacked by a Minotaur! Well maybe it was because of Nil. Do mythical monsters attack mortals?

I'm not sure if I even want to see Percy anymore. I want to wake up and have this all be one seriously messed dream. I want to have my best friend back. I want to have the mystery back.

"I want to go home." I whisper to the sea. "I want to go home."

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" A very familiar voice asks me. I turn around to see Percy standing a couple feet away from me. I smile at him before turning back to the sea. I wipe the rest of tears off my face.

"Why are you-"

"Nil and I had a fight. Don't worry about it." I knew he would ask why I was crying. I'm not going to start lying though he has all my life. I hear him sigh behind me.

"Clair, I'm so sorr-"

"You weren't going to tell me, were you?" I still look out into the ocean, not sure if I can look at him.

"I never thought-" I stand up and he stops talking. Anger that I never felt before surges through. I had no idea I had so much angry in me. So much that I forget completely about Nil or Dorian, as he now wants me to call him. I turn and glare at him with hatred I've never shown anyone.

"You never thought I would find out, right? That's what you were going to say isn't it? Oh don't lie to me Percy. Oh wait, too late." I don't know how I keep my voice so calm. I'm a hair from shaking, though I know to try to keep it controlled. Keeping my emotions in check is something I've been struggling with for a while and I'm very proud of myself right now for doing just that. Though I'm not sure how much longer I can hold up.

"Clair-"

"Please save it. Please, I don't need an 'I'm sorry', I don't think I'll need anything from you for a while." I'm about to leave when I hear a female voice that I don't recognize call for Percy.

"Percy! Percy! What happened?" I nearly gasp when I see the girl who called his name. She was the female version of Percy. Her hair was the same black and eyes the same sea green. Is this Percy's half-sister? I never really thought Percy would have another half-sister. And a gorgeous one at that, a sister that no one would say 'she's your sister?'. I finger my own light brown hair that I got from my mom and think about the blue eyes I got from my dad. No one would guess I was Percy's sister if I was in the same room as this girl. No wonder Percy didn't want me to know about this life, he knew I would want come. And if I were here I would ruin his perfect family.

"Omigods! What a pleasure it is to finally meet Percy's other half-sister. I'm Nicole Ariadne Giannetti, but please call me Nikki. Obviously, I'm a daughter of Poseidon." Obviously? Does that mean Percy is a son of Poseidon? Nikki continues.

"Aren't we two lucky girls to have the guy who saved the world as our older brother?" She puts her arm around Percy's shoulders. I feel a pang of jealousy in my heart. Wait, did she say save the world?

"Save the world?" I ask her, eyes wide. She gives me a puzzled look.

"Oh he didn't tell you how he defeated Kronos and saved the gods and all of us? I wonder why." The fire of anger comes back. _I wonder why. I wonder why!_ I'll tell you why! Because I am not as perfect as you! I quickly storm off to leave the beach.

"Wait! He just hasn't had time to tell you! That's it, really! I didn't mean for you to take it like that!" I turn back to see them both chasing after me.

"I'm sorry Percy. I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have ruined your _perfect_ family." They both stop about two feet away from me.

"I'm _so _sorry." I run as fast as I can away from them.

How many times do I have to click my heels before they send me home?

**_A/N: I really liked that last line. There was something about it that I liked. I would like to point out that Nikki is not a ditz or anything bad, if you got that impression. Clair just wants to see her like that. Clair is a very confused girl at the moment and just wants to go home. On another note, I was looking at the poll and saw almost all the characters that I haven't really gone into are favorites. James and Nil don't have votes, but Clair does (Thank the gods, I did something right with making her the main character). Please vote!_**

**_Here's the sample review:_**

The Not So Goddess,

Wow, Clair is fighting with a lot of people. Why is Nil mad at here? Now she's mad at Percy! Whoa! This is something. UPDATE!

From,

(pen name here)

**_By the way, the reason why Clair thinks Percy's family is perfect is because she has no idea what his life is like. She's just assuming, so please don't hate Clair for judging! We all do it at some point in our lives. Thanks!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_-The Not So Goddess_**  
****


End file.
